In-denial, In regret
by twoplustwo
Summary: Highschool Au. Where everyone thinks Hiccup and Rapunzel are together, but Hiccup keeps saying they're not! Hiccunzel vs Hicstrid
1. Chapter 1

See the blonde over there? The one twirling and dancing around, in light, nimble feet like a fairy? That's my friend, Rapunzel.

Lately, people have been telling me I should go out with her, and giving me dating tips and things to make her see me in a 'different light'. I don't get it, how did they ever manage to think that I like her? 'Cause she's always been a friend to me. It's weird thinking of her as something more.

I've known her ever since the start of highschool. Who wouldn't? She was loud, funny, weird and charismatic. Everyone just gravitates around her like how planets gravitate towards the sun in the solar system. It was a natural thing, no one questioned it. Though the first time we really hung out was three years later during the start of my cousin, Snoutlout's party. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a big fan of Snoutlout or parties for that matter, but I guess my dad was. It was practically the only thing he ever asked from me for a long time, except to stop being a disappointment. So I went. A couple of hours late but its the thought that counts.

I can still hear my Dad's gruff voice after parking our old 1991 Mitsubishi in front of Snoutlout's house. Party lights and crazy, underaged drunks were pooling out of the doors and the windows.'You going in son?'

'Yeah..' I groaned, sliding out.

'Be safe.' He tried, orange eyebrows knitting together nervously. 'You know, have fun. Make friends. I'll pick you up at 8.'

The door swung with a heavy drag, and I stepped out, scrawny me, to my hell. As my dad drove off, I was left with the horrible, terrible reality. I am stuck in here for two hours.

'S'not so bad.' Talking to myself, a pathetic type of self-reassurance. 'Theres interesting people to meet, plenty of drinks, girls..'

'Ew.' Astrid Hofferson stood on the side of the front door, a big mug of pale yellow liquid on one hand. She glared at me, spitting on the grass in disgust. I have the biggest crush on Astrid, I'm afraid to admit. She had that rough, sort of rougeish look that makes my legs melt.

'Astrid, Astrid, Astrid!' I stammered, wiping my sweaty palms on my shirt. 'What are you doing here?'

She chugged more of her drink. 'I'm having the time of my life!' Throwing her hands in the air in exultation, she gulped the last drop of beer in her mug and walked inside.

'Okay.' I sighed. 'Nice talking with you.'

More kids(? It was dark but I swear some of them looked older..) were arriving. All had crazy smiles, and even crazier outfits, all hoping to have a 'good time'. Whatever that meant these days. I could've spent my night then, in some dark corner alone, sipping orange juice for two hours. And trying to talk to people who'd probably ignore or take advantage of me. It could've been the most horrible night I've ever known.

It could've been, if I hadn't hesitated going in after Astrid and everyone else. If I hadn't let my doubts cloud my judgement, I would've never heard the faint crying somewhere in the dark corners of the house. I know what you're thinking. All horror movies say that following faint crying in some dark place, away from civilisation, will make you end up either possessed or greatly traumatised. But I looked for her anyway.

And I found her. She was there in the garden, at the back of the house, huddled. Her long hair covering her like a blanket. She hugged her legs closer to herself.

'Are you okay?' Stupid question. I know.

Rapunzel looked up quickly, wide green eyes all red and poofy, before digging her face on her knee caps. 'No. I feel terrible' Her muffled voice trembled.

Cautious, I walked closer towards her. 'Do you want to talk it out?'

Shake of the head. Still, it's probably not best to leave her alone in the house garden, beside a leaky hose, crying and unattended.

I looked away towards the stars, acting like I was uncaring like most guys my age in these situations. 'Okay. Well then, I'll see you around. Just make sure you keep an eye out for Snoutlout's pet _snake_. He got out a few days ago, he's probably pretty hungry by now.'

Her rocking and trembling stopped abruptly at the dreadful word. 'Snake?' She spoke over her bundle of protective blonde hair.

I grinned, the first time I ever teased a girl and had an actually response from it except from a punch in the gut. 'Yup. It's a nice, cool night and thats what snakes like the most.'

Her head resurfaced, her eyes growing wide in fear.

'And the area you're sitting in is pretty moist from the water dripping in the hose, so you could expect that the snake would be hiding somewhere in Mrs Jorgensson's cabbages...'

'Okay!' She cried, standing up. 'I think its best if I come inside with you.'

'Are you sure?.'

'Yes! Lets go!'

She pushed me towards the light of the front door area. And thats when I really get to see the dampness of her cheeks, and the slight, messy ruffles in her hair. I didn't want to pry, so I decided not to ask her about what happened. She later told me she was being teased by the girls in the party because she didn't want to drink (jerks). We both went inside, and we both drank our orange juices, that night. Suprisingly, I learnt we share most of the same things, even though I thought we were completely different types of people. 2 hours passed by almost too quickly. And when it was time for me to go home, she told me 'we should hang out sometime', and really that's what kick-started our friendship.

I remember my dad asking me how it went.

'It was .. fun. I made friends.'

'That's good.' he sniffed, smiling a small, satisfied grin. That's my Dad's way of caring for me, I suppose.

And now, here we are, more than a year later. Best friends now, but nothing more than that, I swear.

'You sweeaar Hiccup?' Merida grinned, teasing. Her red hair cover up most of the whiteboard behind her, so I can barely see what Mr. June is teaching us today.

'Yes' I replied, irritated, trying to poke myself out of the wild bush.

'Whatever ye say, but I saw how you two smiled at each other in Maths. You can't hide your relationship for long.'

I sighed, 'That's was nothing. It was just a.. 'hooray' smile 'cause we got the same questions right. There is no 'relationship','

But her knowing grin wasn't fazed by my pessimism.

The bell that rang for lunchtime was five minutes late, much to my absolute dread. For five minutes more I was interrogated by Merida, trying to make me 'spill' the details about something that isn't even true!

People who you call 'bestfriends' are really the people who torture you the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, lunchtime came. I was more than eager to not talk to Merida about this, so I let myself get lost in the sea of hungry students so that the only thing I could see when I look back was bits of her red hair in the distance. I double checked to see if none of my friends are around. No Jack Frost to bug me, no Ruffnut, no anyone else. Great, I can walk to the cafeteria alone!

'Hiccup!'

I can recognise that bright, cheery voice anywhere.

'Hey Rapunzel.'

'Did you see my performance in drama today?'

'Yeah.' I smiled. 'You were great!'

She snorted, smiling slightly. 'Thanks, I was really nervous though. My legs were shaking.'

'Your legs were _fine_.' I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed. 'No, what I meant was, your legs weren't shaking. I wasn't checking out you legs.. or anything.'

'Right.'

I held out my arm, and she wrapped hers around them as we walked to the cafeteria.

You might be wondering, why is a tough Haddock like me taking drama class? It's because I'm a really good friend, that's why. Too good. Rapunzel had somehow urged Merida to attend the class. She wanted her to expand her horizons. If Merida hadn't cornered me one day, and practically _begged_ me to take the class with her, I would've been in History, learning about the Holocaust.

The cafeteria was booming with the loud chatter of teenagers. The strong stench of cheese and yoghurt burst out from the cafeteria doors as we walked in. We spotted Jack a mile away. His white hair almost like a beacon, waving towards us.

'Hello, newlyweds' He smiled, as we walked over and settled down. 'How are you two doing?'

'Are you in it too?' I replied, irritated. He chuckled.

Rapunzel turned towards me. 'So, Hiccup. How was English yesterday?'

'Great.' I gurgled, gulping down a small carton of milk I stole from Jack.

'What about you Jack?' Rapunzel smiled, turning towards him.

'Horrible. I'm telling you, the guy can't teach.'

'That's not true! Hiccup passed.'

Barely.

Jack snorted. 'That's because he's the only person in the whole class who studies at home. Half of our class failed, admit it, Mr. Rider is not a good teacher.'

'Yes he is!' She retorted. 'I totally get everything he's been teaching. As a matter of fact, I have gotten good grades throughout the year because of him. Isn't that right, Hiccup?'

'Right.' Barely.

'Your judgment is being clouded, Punzie.'

She crossed her arms, 'How so?'

'It's cause you've got a crush on him' Jack pointeda plastic fork accusingly at her. 'So you think he's all rainbows and giggles.'

'No, you are so off the point Jack. It's got nothing to do with that.'

'He's right.' I piped, squirming from the daggers Rapunzel sent from her glare. 'He's not the best teacher in the world, I mean what do you see in the guy?'

Her cheeks coloured slightly. 'He's.. charming. You guys aren't giving him a chance. He's got much more going on than his looks.'

My heart went into overdrive when I realised the blonde, pigtails that was walking across the room was none other than Astrid Hofferson. 'Astrid!' I squeaked. It was a wonder she heard me. She turned slightly, frowning, before walking away.

Good job Hiccup, you've managed to creep her out.

'Now that's a crush.'

I sat back down, my head hung low in shame. Rapunzel's arms hugged me reassuringly for a brief second.

'Aww I caught the two in the act!' It was Merida, she placed her tray beside Jack's. 'Ha! And Jack's the third wheel?'

'You were late, princess.' He reached out to her tray and stole her carton of milk.

'We were not 'in the act' Merida.' Grumbling, I turned my sights towards my food.

'What's wrong with him?'

Rapunzel smiled sadly, Astrid.

'Oh. I guess I shouldn't mention the fact that Astrid's dating Snoutlout now...'

'What?!' I cried, outraged. Mid table flip outrage. 'Who said?!'

'Didn't need saying. I saw the two of them down the hallway when you left me in drama class. They were holding hands and all those stuff, it looked official.'

Great. This day couldn't get any worse..

'Cheer up little guy.' Jack gobbled down his tomatoes, so that the red juice would shower down on me when he talks. 'It's not like she ever noticed you so basically, you had nothing to lose in the fi- oof!'

Merida dug her elbow deep into his stomach. 'Stop it Jack!'

'He's right. We weren't dating anyway. You know, why _are_ we talking about dating? This is school. We should be studying and talking about school stuff! Not _dating_. Come on, were 16. We don't need to date. Were not going to marry anyone yet.'

And for once, we all agreed on something. We nodded at each other, smiling, satisfied. Until the sound of a cackle from behind broke the atmosphere.

'You four are such prudes.'

Rapunzel imidiately turned behind her, slapping me with her long, blonde hair.

'Aurora! What are you doing here?'

Aurora, nicknamed Sleeping Beauty because she fell asleep one day in front of a sewing machine. Her foot was still pressing on the pedal when they found her, and she would've had her head sewn on the dress she was making if Philip didn't save her on time.

'Rapunzel dear, I do wish you're coming to my 18th birthday party. It'd be such a shame if you didn't.'

She handed her a pink enveloped, stamped in red wax. Rapunzel's eyes lit up when she saw it.

'Wow. Who else is going?'

'Oh the same old girls I suppose. Theres Snow, Cindy, Jasmine, Belle the list will go on and on!'

'Okay. I'll think about it.'

The princess walked off, waving her hand briefly in goodbye. Long, yellow curls bouncing around her back as she disappeared into the crowd.

With careful, eager hands, Rapunzel opened the pink envelope. The letter inside was gold.

'The really went all out.' I leaned closer towards Rapunzel.

The letter said that they were inviting all would-be princesses and 'royal guests'. There will be cake.

'Why do you think I wasn't invited?' Merida crossed her arms. Her brows creased in frustration.

'They probably think you were too fun for them.'

That earned him a playful punch on the shoulder.

'Are you going?'

'I don't really know, Hiccup. You're right, we should focus on school stuff now, and I've also got a test tommorow, but Aurora's mother is a good friend of my mother. She'd hear about it if I didn't come.'

It was her ultimate dilemna. Not going to Aurora's party wouldn't be tragic, exactly. But it'd run the risk of exposing her failing grades to her parents, since her mother will definitely ask why she didn't go. And coming will mean one less day to study and catch up with her school subjects. Rapunzel was still pondering about this situation in English class. She was so absorbed, she didn't even manage to look at Mr. Rider with dreamy eyes, or daydream romantic fantasies. Instead, her head was hung low, thinking, laying out the pros and cons.

I poked her from behind. Angrily, she twisted around, slapping my face with her hair.

'What?' She hissed.

'How about a study session?'

'What do you mean?'

'You can come over to my house and we can study. Just like old times, It'd be fun.'

She was eager, she put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, smiling. 'Really? That's actually not a bad idea.'

'Great! I'll see you afterschool.'

A booming voice cut our conversation short. 'Mr. Haddock!' Mr. Rider called, snapping my head forward. 'Do I see you conversing with the lady Rapunzel over there?'

'Yes?'

'There is a time and place to bask in your love for one another and English at 2:40 PM is not one of them. Especially since you've got a test tommorow.'

'We are not together, Sir.' I sighed, Really? Where did all of this come from anyway? At least I've got afterschool to look forward today. If I'm lucky, Dad's not home yet or that'd be one more person to add to the 'Hiccup and Rapunzel' bandwagon.


	3. Chapter 3

'Cosy.'

The modest, Haddock house, only a few stops away from school, radiates home simplicity. The walls are made of wood, and the house engulfed by piles and piles of trees of every shape and size. Ranging from the monstrous 10 feet tall pine tree, to the deadly nettle bush, only my ankle height. We could've been living in the middle of a forest, if it weren't for the sidewalk a couple of meters down, and the angry neighbours that squashes us like a sandwich. Inside, the wooden walls and the shelves line with stuffed, pest animals of every kind. A skunk, shrieking on the shelf, a possum's head. It's disgusting, I know.

There are hardly any technology in my house, just an old TV by the fireplace we use to watch wrestling shows, or the news. A small phone on top of the fireplace, collecting dust.

Rapunzel sat herself down on a big, red armchair that my Dad hardly uses anymore. She practically sunk down the cushions.

'This is really nice. It hasn't changed one bit. Even the dead animals look the same..'

'My dad's away on his job right now.'

'Oh right.' She covered her nose. 'Pest control.'

I settled my bag down, right next to the arm chair, and placed my textbooks on the coffee table.

'Do you want to get started?' I asked, clicking my pen. Rapunzel sat in front of me, her back against the fire in the fireplace.

I don't know about you, but studying isn't going to be the most interesting part of this chapter. So let's just say we spent a good one hour and 40 minutes, talking about the Shakespearean language, language techniques and how to apply them in essays. I threw in a bit of algrebra and chemistry on the side, just to shake things up.

'I get everything, this is amazing Hiccup.' Rapunzel laughed, resurfacing her head from the piles and piles of algrebra, English and chemistry work laid out in front of her.

'Are you sure? You're not confused by anything that I've said?'

'Nu-uh. I really understand. You should be a teacher, Hiccup! I bet I'd pass that test with flying colours.'

'Thanks.' My cheeks started to feel hot. Compliments really make me feel embarrassed, somehow.

She noticed this, and like the good friend she is, dropped the copliments. The smile on her lips says she was happy to be giving them out too.

'This might seem silly, but I actually had a small crush on you back then.'

'Huh? Really?'

She put a strand of hair behind her ear. 'I thought you were smart and nice. You were different from anyone else. And I.. kind of.. fell for that, I guess.'

Wow. Her, of all people? I didn't really know what to do. She seems weirdly close now, like the coffee table was shrinking. I double checked to make sure it wasn't.

'I, uh, never really had anyone tell me that before.'

'W-well, it doesn't really mean anything now. So it's okay to say it, right?'

''Course.'

The air seems thick. Her face was tomato red, and she had dropped her gaze down to her smile turned into pursed nervousness. I should do something to clear the mood, it's really hard to focus right now.

With a cool, collected manner, I crossed my arms and laid back. 'I bet I was more 'charming' than that English teacher, huh?'

Rapunzel laughed, the colour in her cheeks fading to pink. 'I don't know about that.'

'Why not?'

'It's like how you like Astrid. It just feels.. natural.'

'And liking me's 'unnatural'?'

She nodded, somewhat confused. 'Yeah. Kind of.'

Even mother nature's against me.

'But,' Rapunzel continued, 'The reason I stopped liking you wasn't because it felt 'unnatural', but because it was so hard! You couldn't get a hint! I did everything to make you notice, I'd get any chance to walk with you, talk to you, hang around you. I mean, I even dropped a love letter on you're locker and you gave it back to me because you thought it was put in the wrong locker. I was so frustrated. I could've just grabbed you by your T-Shirt and kissed you and you's d think that I tripped on something and everything's just an accident. Arrgh!'

She huffed in great frustration. Did I really seem that dense?

'I guess I wasn't really interested in anyone else to notice.'

'No, it's alright. It happened a long time ago, and the crush was only for a week so it's not that important.'

That left an odd thought. I wonder if she still thinks I'm important? Will things be different between us if I'd noticed? I shook my head, that's dangerous waters to tread, Hiccup. Do not go there.

'Alright.' I coughed, collecting the textbooks. 'Let's go back to Chemistry!'

The trees outside bristled, rustling against each other. The red shadows cast against our backs grew longer, as the sky deepened into a shade of blue. She left half an hour later, waving a goodbye behind her mother's car. I waved goodbye back, and watched as the car drove off towards the horizon.

**To those people who are actually reading this story, yes I do update :) Hopefully it's not too cheesy.**


End file.
